BoCo
BoCo *'Number': D2, formerly D5702 *'Class': BR Class 28 *'Designer': Metropolitan Vickers *'Builder': Bowesfield Works *'Built': 1958 *'Configuration': Co-Bo *'Arrived on Sodor': 1965 *'Top speed': 75 mph BoCo is a mixed traffic diesel engine, who works on Edward's Branch Line. Bio BoCo arrived on Sodor around 1966, and was first mistaken as a "Diseasel" by Bill and Ben for stealing their trucks, but Edward soon put a stop to their games. He took Edward's place while he was being overhauled in Edward's Exploit and won the respect of many of the steam engines including Donald and Douglas. Basis BoCo is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine. Persona BoCo is a tame Diesel engine, who is sensible, kind, and has a decent sense of humour. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks and is also good friends with Edward and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regards when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more respectable, likable image for Diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous engines that Diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling main line trains, as the Fat Controller recognises how versatile he is. Livery BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. Appearances * Season 1 - BoCo Helps Out and Trust a Diesel (does not speak) * Season 2 - Molly's Coal Delivery, Dave's New Home, That's My Special, Disaster on Sodor (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - The New Controller (cameo), Edward and the Thieves (cameo), Midnight Mavis, Saving Sidney, CoBo, The Ghost of the Viaduct, Bill, Ben and Derek, Derek Comes Home, Disappearing Diesels (mentioned), and Cold Crews * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Special Engines, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and Saved by the Belle * Season 5 - Nigel, Bert Tries His Best (cameo), Return of the Spotless Record, and Bears * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Timothy the Ghost Engine, and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Trucks for Scrap Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race Trivia * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, BoCo's number was real. The real engine carrying this number was withdrawn in 1968 and scrapped the following year. * BoCo's name is often mis-capitalized as "Boco". * In the television series, BoCo and Daisy shared some of the same face masks, with Daisy's face having added make-up. Gallery TheDiseasel16.png|BoCo in the second season BuzzBuzz29.png|BoCo in the third season DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png|BoCo in the fifth season Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line